


【月L】人棍龙崎

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: L的计划失败了……而夜神月取而代之。





	【月L】人棍龙崎

“龙崎。”  
平静的声音在房间里响起，像往常一样干净。  
“龙崎，我知道你已经醒了。”  
他不情不愿地睁开眼睛，略微动了动手脚——如果它们还在的话。  
“你对我……做了什么？”  
对面的人歪了歪头，睁大眼睛，一副故作惊讶的夸张样子。他静静地盯着夜神月的嘴角，最初的翘起很快被镇压下去，抿出关心又伤感的模样：“龙崎你可从不会明知故问。”  
他除了平静以外做不出其他反应——事实上他从上一次醒来开始便一直想尖叫——于是他平静地，几乎用上了这辈子所有的冷静和漠然，继续说：“我希望这只是一场梦。”  
对方夸张地捂起胸口，瞪大的眼睛里装满了不可置信，好像这里受伤的是他一样。  
“龙崎，你怎么突然变得如此感性？这当然不会是一场梦。”  
龙崎不情不愿地动了下身体。他知道夜神月就想看到他这么做。  
夜神月只是凝视着他。

“我动不了。”沉默良久以后，他终于开口。  
“大概是动不了的。”夜神月理所当然地点点头说，“你刚做完手术不久。”  
“手术？”龙崎顿了顿，才觉得吞咽唾沫也是如此艰难的一件事，“你说这是……手术？”尤其对方无辜的神色下藏着他都看不到的愉悦。他知道夜神月此时必定是无比快乐的，他看得见对方高涨的下体，连坐姿都无法遮掩的肿胀。  
对方再次无辜地瞪大眼睛——他从未有如此想要亲手剜出对方的眼珠——“难道不是吗？”  
“呵……”他忍不住冷笑起来。事实上，他除了摆出这幅姿态以外什么也做不到。这还是他第一次有如此体会。“不如直话直说：你斩断了我的手脚。”  
“是吗？”夜神月猛地站了起来，带着椅子摇摇晃晃地向后退去，椅子哐当一声倒下——“我只是、只是按照你定下的行动计划做了而已。”他抱起自己的头，一脸不可置信的样子，声音也越发高昂，近乎尖叫了，“你在说什么？不是你告诉我要这么做的吗？”对方捧着脸，斗大的眼睛眨也不眨，目光涣散，看着他的位置，却什么也没有看到一般。  
“我只是按照你留下的指南照做了而已啊。”  
紧接着，好像被邪魔附体的夜神月瞬间恢复正常，就好像刚才的疯癫举动不是他做的一般。他一下子从“正义的”夜神月变成了基拉，眯起的眼睛、上挑的嘴角，还有咯咯的、从喉头发出的低笑……“难道不是吗，L·Lawliet ？”  
他说的没有错。  
龙崎的确无法否认这一点。  
是他暗自想要囚禁夜神月。  
证实对方是基拉已经触手可及，他需要为自己的私心留出一条后路——永久的囚禁。对于基拉这种不可一世又极度自负的家伙，肉体上的残缺绝对是不可容忍的。也就意味着，如果他斩断对方的四肢，甚至都不必严加看管——他是说，渡也没必要知道——夜神月不会逃出自己的掌心。基拉绝不会允许大众看到残缺的自己。更何况对方早已以神自居。  
夜神月朝他伸出手，而他除了侧过头以外什么也做不了。但他不能侧开目光，他的视线不能从这家伙身上移开。他有义务见证这家伙的一举一动……直到某一方的毁灭。  
他想，彼此都离毁灭更近了一点。  
“我并没有实施。”  
“但你会的！”夜神月低低咆哮着，事实上这也是他心底的话。他会的。对方很快恢复正常，至少是表明上的正常，对方扶正椅子，重新坐下。“我知道你这种人，定下计划说明你早已下定决心，更别提现在的这一切都是你备好的，托你的福——你想把我变成人棍，不是么？”  
“……”  
“用不着沉默。”夜神月舔了舔嘴角，露出一脸后怕的样子，“雷姆告诉了我一切。事实上要不是你这么做，它可能还无法下定决心——你知道它以为你是要对海砂这么做吗——它吓坏了，为了阻止这一切，它什么都愿意做——这还都要多谢你啊——我猜得出死神原本也想和你做交易，只要留存弥海砂的性命，它什么都愿意做，你还不知道吧。哈哈哈……”他用力揉了揉脸颊，似乎这样做才能让自己清醒些，“多亏你的计划，它什么都告诉我了，也自愿成为牺牲品。我会让海砂活着，作为生擒你的代价。它告诉了我让你假死的奥秘，只是为了让你也体会一下它所以为的弥海砂的命运。”  
原来如此。  
夜神月好像喝醉了一般，脸颊泛着酡红。L没闻到酒气，于是认为这家伙只是过于兴奋，以为总算能在仇人面前一吐为快。憋了这么久，可真是辛苦他了。  
“你以为我只是在复仇？”夜神月好像看得清他的所思所想，一连串轻屑的低笑紧跟其后。比起肉体上的残缺，L更讨厌思绪上的不对等。  
对方很快解答了他的疑惑：“复仇？你对我做了什么需要我复仇？——我什么也没有损失。而且还要对亏了你，否则我也不会这么轻易得到L的宝座。你知道获得全世界国家配合的滋味有多么舒舒畅吗——你当然知道。事实上，要是他们知道现任L是其实是基拉就更好玩了。不过我当然不会暴露自己。”夜神月顿了顿，L注意到他兴奋时就爱舔自己嘴角，这也是他始终想要抢占他的原因之一，“我不会像你一样暴露自己。你这个彻头彻尾的蠢货。从一开始你就落入了我的股掌之中。”  
龙崎不置可否。  
“但你知道我有什么新发现吗？”  
夜神月完全没有给他思考的时间，话语紧接着倾泻而出，“你就是个彻头彻尾的谎言家。你骗了我们所有人。”  
L幸灾乐祸地想，你也还是被骗了。但他随机意识到自己最后也是最初的谎言被揭露得一干二净。  
“我查过你的血糖，我检查过你的脊椎——血糖偏高说明你并不适应以甜食为主食的饮食。健康的脊柱更是告诉我你的驼背和蹲姿都是精心伪装的。”  
是的。L叹了一口气，他并不在意夜神月捕捉到这点。他所有的一切都是骗人的。  
“但这一些太过和谐……古怪的和谐。你必定实在模仿某个人，或者某个群体……”夜神月眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴角。L甚至也干渴起来。“不，一定是某个人，否则不会坐到如此怪异的和谐。”  
他没有猜错。  
B。彼永德·巴斯蒂。如果他还记得的话。  
一个早已死去的幽灵。一个被L霸占的幽魂。  
“你当然不会说出口。”夜神月不以为意，他或许毫不在意L的沉默。毕竟，这里成为了基拉的一言堂。“我无所谓你是在模仿谁。要知道，这个密室里只有你我二人，基拉和L。无论你想借用或创造谁的身份都无所谓。到最后用你这幅躯壳的、驱动这幅躯壳的都是你自己。你一定明白我的意思，对吧。”  
“……”L的确无法反驳。  
“那就太好了。”夜神月忽然大笑起来，所有伪装的得体都瞬间消失了。“我还以为你要咬进牙关坚称自己才是正义的那个——那也未免太无聊了吧！我再提醒你一次，要将罪犯削成人棍的是你自己。我只不过借用了的你的提议，再说基拉胜利的前提下，罪犯是你才对——你对基拉有了不齿的欲望？真是低贱啊，低贱啊，低贱啊。”  
夜神月突然伸手扼住了他的喉咙。  
“我本来只是想要杀死你而已。你懂吗？L结束了，就意味着新世界的开始。是你非要这么做。”  
“你给我看见了新的思路。我可以永远地囚禁你。你和我一样，不是吗？你无法容忍身体的残缺。你太过自大了，太过傲慢了，而你认为我和你一样傲慢？不。不，我是有好胜心。这点你说的没错。我也的确无法容忍身体的残缺——我会去死。我不会像你一样苟活着。”  
咯咯的笑声再次响起，但L从没觉得这如此恐怖过。“手术过程中，我降低了麻醉的剂量——L的特权太过好用不是吗，想要什么都能得到，哪怕那是毒品——你仔细回想，可不要忘记了你试图忘记的东西——没错，手术后半程你清醒过来。”对方终于忍不住大笑起来，而L也随着对方的叙述而无法自控地颤抖——他想起来了——“你无法动弹，但你清醒过来了不是吗？被切割的感觉如何？如实告诉我，它有你所想的那般令施虐者兴奋吗？我知道你是坚硬着做出如此设想的。事实上，我也是。”夜神月抓着自己的脸，十指在脸上留下几乎带血的划痕，仿佛不如此不能镇压兴奋的肉身。但他看得清楚，对方的下身至始至终没有软下去过，反而越涨越大。  
L也几乎也为此兴奋起来。但他知道这情况不对。他只能靠回忆被对方刻意提起的痛苦而镇压自己的欲望。  
他想起被切割的痛苦。四肢被缓慢地切开，并不是没有方法一下子解决，只是对方，或者说自己的设想里不愿让对方轻易解脱罢了。类似于凌迟的刀割，电锯摩擦白骨的声音……他既是痛苦又是兴奋。痛苦来源于自身，而兴奋则来源于想象以及痛苦。哪怕这痛苦来自于自己也一样。  
纵使被施与了足量的麻醉剂，纵使他百般不愿意相信这就是自己的结局，他还是为这幅场景而感到无比的兴奋——哪怕这痛苦来自于自己也一样——丝毫不因为情形倒转而减弱。L如夜神月一般舔了舔自己的嘴角，他知道自己的下身已硬了起来，就像当初设想这幅情形一般坚硬。那时候他觉得痛苦到嚎叫的月会是自己的欲望所归，但此时他觉得痛苦的是自己也是一般感受。只要这种危险性还浮在两人之间，只要这种无与伦比的张力还没有停止……  
他也笑了起来。他听见彼此的低笑和喘息……然后是一片嘴对嘴的沉默。


End file.
